1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of automatic swimming pool cleaners, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling suction in a suction cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swimming pool normally includes a water filtration system for removing dirt and debris from the pool water. Such filtration systems typically include a circulation pump which is installed outside the swimming pool and a piping system for coupling the circulation pump to the swimming pool. The circulation pump draws water from the swimming pool for delivery through the piping system to a filter unit.
One or more baskets are located in the piping system upstream from the filter unit to catch larger debris, such as leaves and the like; the filter unit functions to separate dirt and fine debris from the water. The water is then re-circulated by the pump back to the swimming pool.
However, a conventional water filtration system is not designed to remove silt and debris which tends to settle irrespective of size onto the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool. To address this problem, automatic swimming pool cleaners for cleaning the floor and sidewalls of a swimming pool are well known.
There are generally four types of pool cleaners in the pool cleaning market: pressure or return side cleaners; suction cleaners; electric cleaners and in-floor cleaners.
While pressure or return side cleaners are extremely effective, they can be somewhat costly and many models require a separate booster pump to operate effectively. Suction side cleaners are generally cheaper in cost, connect to the pool""s skimmer and utilize the sucking action of the water being drawn from the pool by the filter pump to vacuum debris. These cleaners do not sweep, nor do they employ a collection bag, as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,600 (Parenti, et al.) and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/662,260 entitled SUCTION CLEANER, Inventors Sanford Campbell, Suresh Gopalan, filed Sep. 15, 2000. Instead, debris vacuumed by the suction side cleaners is deposited in the skimmer or pump basket, while sand and silt that is small enough to pass through the skimmer is captured in the pool""s filter.
When using a suction type cleaner, there may be instances when performance of the cleaner can be enhanced by adjusting the amount of suction to the cleaner to optimize movement and performance of the cleaner in its environment.
The invention, roughly described, comprises a suction control valve which can be advantageously used as a water control valve for a suction cleaning apparatus. In one aspect, the suction control valve includes an inlet and an outlet, and a suction regulator coupled between the inlet and the outlet. The suction regulator includes a regulator housing having an opening, a cylindrical valve in the regulator housing, and an adjustable housing cover capable of completely covering the opening. In one particular aspect, the housing cover includes a separate bore which is sealable by the cylindrical valve.
In a further aspect, the water control valve comprises a Y-shaped valve housing having an inlet, an outlet and a regulator tube. A window is positioned on the regulator tube and a regulator mount is positioned in the regulator tube. A valve having a generally conical shape with a tapered end and a mount post positioned opposite the tapered end is provided in the regulator mount. A regulator cap having a bore receiving the tapered end of the valve is also provided.